dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Saitama VS Naruto Uzumaki
Saitama VS Naruto is the eleventh DBX by Dipay17 Description Season 1, Episode 11 - Which anime hero will win? Will The child of the prophesy defeat the One-punch man? Or will Saitama one punch him? Intro NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX DBX On Z-City, Saitama walked and defeated some criminals with one punch. then the city was attacked by another monster. Saitama charged at it, and after some minutes, their battle destroyed buildings, towers and even villages, then Saitama got mad enough to one shot the monster but then it has been killed by a random hero. When One Punch man looked at him he saw a blond man with an black-orange suit who got all the credit. "I was owning this!" Saitama said. The man, was Naruto, who said: "True, but you failed!" Then Saitama punched him but the ninja dodged. Saitama and Naruto charged at each other at high speeds. The ninja punched the One-Punch man multiple times until Saitama kicked Naruto with a powerful kick that sent the child of prophesy trough few buildings completely wiping it out! Then Naruto fired an energy blast at the One punch man who easily dodged and charged at Naruto smacking him multiple times on the floor until grabbing his leg and sending him again through other buildings, Naruto quickly got up and fired an energy blast at Saitama but One-punch man easily dodged and sent it back to the ninja. Naruto dodged from it easily and sent another blast towards Saitama and smacked him on the floor. The caped baldi easily kicked Naruto's jaw and punched him multiple times until the ninja kicked him and sent him skywards knocking him downwards. The two traded blows and clashed five times until Naruto used an Ultra-Big Ball Rasengan, the attack slammed Saitama on the floor almost killing him but caped baldi got up while was injured he didn't die and was able to continue their fight. The two charged at each other again, clashing. Saitama sent a punch towards the child of the prophesy but he dodged and sent him down. Saitama punched Naruto's jaw and smacked him on the floor, while Naruto was on the floor, Saitama dashed at him and tried to punch him but Naruto teleported behind him and kicked him on the back, the one-punch man tried to sent a punch but his foe dodged with another teleport, then Naruto dashed forward and used an Rasengan which pushed Saitama backwards, Saitama fell on the ground allowing Naruto to punch him multiple times until sending a energy blast which injured Saitama and kept him on the ground, then Naruto jumped on Saitama but he quickly dodged and got behinf Naruto, slamming him on the floor, and sending a powerful fist on him but the ninja teleported again. Saitama charged again. Searching for Naruto, but then he got knocked again by an energy attack that crashed half of the entire city! Naruto transformed into six paths Naruto. Six paths Naruto quickly teleported in front of One-Punch man and smacked him multiple times, by using an Ultra-Big Ball Rasenshuriken which again slammed Saitama and sent him miles away! Naruto punched Saitama across the whole planet until they landed on a desert, the two charged and traded blows which shook planet Earth and was even stronger then Saitama's fight with the lord Boros! Naruto sent another energy ball at Saitama which slammed him on the floor. Then Naruto fired a fire ball at Saitama but he dodged from it with ease The two clashed ten times! Six paths Naruto used his speed to punch the caped baldi about twenty times! Then Naruto created multiple clones of himself which knocked Saitama multiple times until he managed to grab the real Naruto, he punched him in the stomach and tried to snap his neck, then he did a headbutt on him which slammed the ninja on the floor. Saitama charged towards Naruto, now he was serious and was about to punch Naruto with a powerful punch, but the ninja stopped it and used his martial arts skills to knock down Saitama on the floor with ease. Naruto sent an energy ball at One-Punch Man but he dodged easily, and punched Naruto's neck slamming him and sending him skywards, Saitama jumped and knocked Naruto on the ground which shook the whole the zone, Saitama ran at Naruto who teleported but Saitama managed to grab him and sent him down, Naruto leap back, and used the Rasengan Barrage, Saitama wasn't fast enough to dodge and the attack overwhelmed him completely. Naruto landed on the ground and teleported back to his village DBX The winner is... Naruto! Category:Anime Only themed DBXs Category:Dipay17 Category:Male Vs Male